Welcome to the Black Order Italy
by ShadowXVI
Summary: It's a normal World Meeting. Until Italy goes looking for England and he get sent to the D. Gray Man universe. How will Italy get home?    Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Start of an Adventure

**Chapter One: The Start of an Adventure**

It was another World Meeting, as usual nothing was being solved. Mexico and America were fighting again. Russia was scaring everyone. Same old, same old. N. Italy was yawning in his chair. He was about to ask if the meeting was over yet, until he looked at the clock. It had only been five minutes since the meeting started. N. Italy was about to speak with Germany, but he was busy lecturing Prussia. He looked over to Japan, he was busy drawing manga. N. Italy sighed, and looked over to his brother. He was hiding from France again. N. Italy was bored, really bored. When suddenly he noticed England, the host of the meeting, missing. England was always there during meetings. So N. Italy decided to ask his sibling.

"Ve~ Scotland, have you seen England," asked N. Italy

"Huh? No, haven't seen him. Not as if I'd like too," mumbled Scotland.

"Ve, okay then. Ireland have you-," began the Italian.

"No! But, when you see him, tell me. He's so dead," fumed Ireland.

"Ve!" screamed the Italian.

N. Italy sighed. He was about to give up his search when...

"Um... I've seen England," mumbled a voice.

The Italian looked up. It was N. Ireland, England's younger sister. She was a lot nicer to England then her siblings.

"Ve! You have," cheered N. Italy.

"He left a little bit after the meeting started he went down the hall," mumbled N. Ireland.

"_Grazie!_" giggled the Italian hugging the Irish.

N. Italy skipped down the hall. He finally found something to do. He looked through every door. Until he heard this strange chant. It was coming from the door at the very end of the hall. The curious Italian. Decided to check it out. He peered in the door. There was England. But he was a wearing a green cloak, chanting something to a magic circle. When Italy crept a bit closer to see what was happening, when he tripped. The sound startled England who was looking behind him. The floor between the door and the magic circle was slanted. Italy tumbled down and landed directly in the circle. England gasped as Italy and the circle disappeared. England fell to his knees.

"My brothers won't let me live this down," sighed England.

* * *

><p>Italy fell down with a thump. He got up crying. Until he noticed he was in a forest.<p>

"Ve? This isn't England's House," sniffled Italy.

Italy slowly got up when he heard a snarl. Screaming, Italy began running in the opposite direction of the noise. When Italy finally got away form the noise, he fell to his knees. Wondering where he was. A sound crackled in the bushes. Italy scared stepped back a bit. Thinking it was a monster. When a white haired boy stumbled out.

"Ve," sighed Italy with relief.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the white haired boy.

Italy gasped. He wasn't supposed to reveal the fact he was a country. But he had a human name for these kinds of situations.

"Ve... Feliciano Vargas," exclaimed Italy.

"Oh. I'm Allen Walker nice to meet you," replied the boy.

Italy sighed. He wasn't suspicious. That was good. But still where was he.

"Akuma," stated Allen.

Italy was confused what was an Akuma. His answer was soon found when one came swooping down. Italy began begging for forgiveness. Allen gritted his teeth and turned Crown Clown. Italy extremely surprised began crying. Allen easily defeated the Level Two, and took back the Innocence. He turned to Italy still crying. When the Innocence began glowing it latched itself to Italy in the shape of a ring. Allen sat there awed. This guy was an exorcist. Timcanpy suddenly appeared and landed on Allen. Allen smiled.

"Hey, Feliciano would you like to come to the Black Order?" asked Allen.

**A.N**

**For some reason I wanted to write a Cross-Over...**

**Anyways if you don't understand some of the terms. Please search them yourselves.**

**-ShadowXVI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Black Order**

"Ve?" responded Italy.

Allen sighed thinking he'd refuse.

"What's the Black Order," asked Italy

Allen fell to the ground. How, didn't he know about the Black Order. Everyone did.

"You don't know," asked Allen in disbelief. Italy nodded.

An awkward silence began. Italy sat there. Thinking if he said something wrong.

"Ve, where am I," asked Italy breaking the silence.

"Huh? You don't know. We're in Belgium," sighed Allen.

Italy was very confused. He was a England's house a while ago and now at Belgium's house? Italy was confused really confused. Italy's confusion ended when Allen began walking away.

"Ve! Where are you going," screeched Italy.

"We're going to the Black Order," sighed Allen.

* * *

><p>After a short trip. They arrived at the Black Order. Italy was scared of the appearance. But Allen pulled him in. When they got in. Italy looked around. There were people everywhere and they were talking. Italy listened around the crowd, they were talking about Akuma, The Millennium Earl, and The Noah. Italy's head spun, what were they talking about.<p>

"Eh? Allen your back," cheered a voice.

Allen and Italy looked behind them. They saw a young man with fiery red hair. He had green eye, with an eye patch on the other eye. He smiled.

"Oh, hey Lavi," replied Allen.

"Eh? Allen who's that guy," asked Lavi.

"Ciao~ My name is Feliciano," greeted Italy happily.

"Oh. Italian, huh. Um... _Così, ciò che porta lei qui_," asked Lavi.

Italy was surprised to hear that he spoke his native language. But he continued the conversation.

"_Non conosco,_" sighed the Italian.

Allen stood there confused. He only spoke English, and a bit of Japanese. He was some what annoyed at the conversation between them. When suddenly Lavi turned to Allen.

"This guy has no idea why he's here," said Lavi a bit concerned.

"He has Innocence," sighed Allen, pointing to the ring on his hand.

"Oh. So let's go see Komui," exclaimed Lavi.

The two of them began dragging a still confused Italy to see Komui. When they came to Komui's office. He was asleep on his desk, which was piled high with papers. Allen and Lavi stared at the papers.

Allen then began approaching Komui's desk.

"Lenalee's getting married," whispered Allen into the Chinese man's ear.

The Chinese man woke up screaming, and began crying. He was running around looking for Lenalee. Italy turned his head still confused. While Allen and Lavi just sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ah. I see," replied Komui, after finally calming down.<p>

Italy stood there still confused.

"Alright, let's go see Hevlaska," stated Komui.

"What about your paperwork," asked Allen.

"Let's GO!" bellowed Komui.

They set out to the depths of the order. Italy began shuddering when he was the giant spirit like thing waiting for them. Italy screeched even harder when he was picked up. It touched his forhead before putting him down gentilly.

"So, Hevlaska...," began Komui.

"He is strong. But his Innocence can only be activated when his other half appears in this world," responded Hevlaska.

"So, we have to wait," asked Komui.

"Yes, with his power, he will open new passageways for exorcists. The light of the Lord," responded Hevlaska.

"Hmm. I guess he'll be a finder until we find his other half," sighed Komui.

Italy stood there and thought,

"_The light of the Lord? What does that mean"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two End<strong>

**A.N**

**Così, ciò che porta lei qui (Italian) = So, why are you here.**

**Non conosco (Still Italian) = Do not know**

**This takes place after the Level Four attack in the DGM Universe.**

**Other terms, please look them up yourself.**

**~ShadowXVI**


	3. Chapter 3

Italy stood there still very confused.

"By the way... Could one of you finish my work," asked Komui.

Lavi and Allen stared at him. They grabbed Italy and ran off at top speed. Leaving Komui in a dust cloud.

* * *

><p>A few moments later they were in the cafeteria. Lavi and Allen were gasping for air. While Italy stood there, turning his head.<p>

"Wait a minute... Allen where's Link?" asked Lavi.

"Oh... I ditched him in Belgium," mumbled Allen.

"Eh! You know HQ going to hear about this!" exclaimed Lavi.

"What! I didn't think that far," replied Allen.

As the two were bickering. Italy thought to himself.

_'Ve... How do I get home, where am I, and who's Link?'_

The last question was answered quickly when a young man with long hair stormed in.

"Allen Walker!" he screeched.

Italy looked at Lavi and Allen. They seemed very shocked.

"We're you trying to escape from me Allen Walker," asked the man.

"Eh? No! I just had to get back to the branch as fast as I could," replied Allen.

"Oh... I see... Alright then," replied Link.

Lavi twitched.

_'It was that easy,'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in the Hetalia Universe...<strong>_

"And this is why I called you all to this emergency meeting," bellowed Scotland.

The room stood silent for a moment.

"ENGLAND DID WHAT!" screeched Germany across the room.

"Like I said. That idiot. Sent Italy to another dimension," sighed Scotland pointing to England.

England was shuddering as Ireland pointed a dagger to his neck. The room stood silent once more. A lot of odd thing have happened in the world before but this took the cake. An uproar then began in the room. People were debating what to do. Germany sighed and slammed the table. Shaking the entire room in the process.

"Do you have a plan to get him back," sighed Germany.

Scotland looked at him, he sighed.

"England hasn't figured out how to bring him back yet. But we'll send a team to check on Italy," mumbled Scotland.

"Alright, then I'll lead the team," began Germany.

"No... It'll be America," sighed Scotland.

* * *

><p>"I am Howard Link. Nice to meet you Feliciano Vargas," said Link as he introduced himself.<p>

"Ve... Nice to meet you to," giggled Italy.

After the introductions were done everyone sat down for lunch. Italy stared at the giant pile of plates Allen had finished eating. Yet Allen continued to eat. He could of sworn the pile was as tall as Russia.

Lavi giggled, telling him it was normal for him to eat that much. Italy sighed in relief. Until he noticed there was someone measuring him. He looked down to see a little man was measuring him.

"Ve... Who are you?" asked Italy.

"Oh I'm Johnny Gill," giggled the man.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Short chapter...**

**...The one after this will be longer...**

**-ShadowXVI**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, Johnny. Why are you here," asked Allen.

"I'm getting measurements for his exorcist uniform," he giggled.

"But he's not even an exorcist yet," replied Lavi.

"I know... Anyways I brought his finder uniform," sighed Johnny

Italy looked down to see a tan uniform. He looked to see that a lot of people in the room wore them.

* * *

><p>After changing it to it. It was a perfect fit. It was also a lot more comfortable than the suit he was wearing earlier.<p>

"Ve... What does a finder do?" asked Italy.

"Um... A finder does... um... they do... What do they do Lavi?" asked Allen.

"Huh, Finders? They investigate paranormal activity. If it involves innocence they contact the order," replied Lavi informatively

Allen looked at Italy. He was doubting that he could actually accomplish such work.

"Exactly!" answered a voice.

The group turned to see Komui standing behind them.

"And because I doubt he'll be able to do it alone... Allen Walker you shall be his body guard," exclaimed Komui.

"Eh!" screeched Allen.

"Oh and Link, there's a letter for you," replied Komui handing him the letter.

It was a notice to go to HQ a week ago. Link stared in horror. He immediately ran off. The rest of the group stared at him confused.

"Okay... Anyways Allen don't let Feliciano get out of your sight," ordered Komui.

"Ve~ Actually do you mind calling me Italy. It's a nickname of mine. I'm used to everyone calling me that," giggled Italy.

They all nodded in agreement. The name Italy did kind of suit him. Komui htan was pulled away to do his work, so everyone continued on with the meal. They were soon interrupted by a sword nearly stabbing Allen. Everyone turned to see a young man in an exorcist uniform. He had long dark hair, with sharp dark eyes.

"_Moyashi ne e, watashi wa mada saigo no jikan ni modotte anata o shiharatte inai __,_" said the man.

_'He's Japanese!' _thought Italy.

Allen glared at him. He walked over and stared him in the face.

"Eh. So it was just you Kanda, and stop calling me Beansprout," he said unhappily.

"Hey, everyone. Let's just calm down and...," began Lavi.

But before he knew it he had two swords pointed at his neck.

"Shut up, _baka usagi_," responded Kanda.

"Know your place, Lavi," glared Allen.

Lavi began sensing the atmosphere, and slumped back in his seat. Italy stood there confused, thanks to his inability to sense the atmosphere. There was soon an announcement that broke they're stare off.

"_**Allen Walker, Feliciano Vargas, and Miranda Lotto please report to Komui's office now."**_

Allen returned his innocence to normal. And goes to glare at Kanda once more.

"We'll finish this battle later," he glared.

* * *

><p>Italy and Allen were walking to Komui's office. Well Italy was more skipping than walking.<p>

"Ve~ Who's Miranda Lotto," asked Italy.

"Um... She's really nice, and I'm pretty sure she's German," replied Allen.

Italy then stopped in his tracks. Italy saw a picture of Germany in his head as a girl, but still as macho. This thought was shattered when a woman crashed in to Italy.

"Ah! I'm so sorry," apologized the woman.

"Ve~ It's okay," giggled Italy.

He opened his eyes to see a young woman with dark hair. Her eyes were also dark with dark rings around them.

"Ve~ Your pretty," giggled Italy.

"I'm sorry!" was what she replied.

Italy was now really confused. Why did she say sorry when he gave her a compliment.

"Oh Miranda. Would you like to go to Komui's office with us. It's your mission too," smiled Allen.

"Eh! Um... Okay," replied Miranda.

Italy the froze once more. That was Miranda. She was nothing like Germany.

* * *

><p>They had finally reached Komui's office. They all made a sigh of relief. They opened the door. Where Komui waited for them.<p>

"I have a mission for you guys. Investigate this town in France," said Komui pointing to a small point in France.

"Eh? Why?" asked Allen.

"We've sent a number of people there, and... they've all disappeared. Leaving no trace behind," sighed Komui.

Italy shuddered. To have such a dangerous mission like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Hetalia Universe...<strong>_

"Ehhh!" screeched everyone in the room.

"As a nation a highly object," responded Germany and England.

Scotland glared at England. And soon turned to Germany.

"He's the current greatest super power, and hasn't he beat both of you at something already," sighed Scotland.

They remained silent, for a moment and agreed to the plan.

"Take it away America," said Germany turning to _America_.

"Um... I'm not America, America went to the washroom a few minutes ago," sighed the nation.

"Um... Okay... Now who are you?" asked Germany.

"I'm Canada...," sighed the nation.

"Oh. Sorry for forgetting about you... again," apologized Germany.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After America came back from the washroom...<strong>_

"Of course a HERO will lead this team," bellowed America.

The entire room sighed. While staring at the idiotic country. Before anyone knew it America was making a speech about freedom and justice. The other countries just stared at America, not sure what to say. Until Germany slammed the table once more.

"Who are you bringing with you America," demanded Germany.

"Oh! Russia and Japan," exclaimed America.

The entire room went dead silent once more.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

_**Moyashi ne e, watashi wa mada saigo no jikan ni modotte anata o shiharatte inai (Japanese in Romaji) =**_

_**Hey beansprout, I still haven't paid you back for last time.**_

_**Baka Usagi = Stupid Rabbit.**_

**- Shadow XVI**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" sighed Italy.

Allen and Miranda chuckled as the trio stepped off the train.

"Almost... We should head North from the station," replied Miranda.

"Ve... Can be go get some pasta," exclaimed Italy.

Miranda and Allen looked at each other as Allen's stomach began to growl.

"Well, I don't think we'll find pasta. But let's find something to eat," replied Allen.

The trio walked off into the town. Not noticing a mysterious figure watching them. The figure watched them while slowly creating a maniacal smile.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the trio set off. After a few hours of walking in the forest they discovered a small town. The small town seemed abandoned. It seemed to be quite normal other than that. But there was something deeper about it. Something dark, something deadly.<p>

"_Bienvenue sur Terminer Falaises_," read Italy who knew some French. (Thanks to France.)

Italy's face darkened. Allen turned to see the distressed Italian.

"Uh... What does that mean?" asked Allen.

"Welcome to Ending Cliffs," replied Italy a bit shaken.

Allen and Miranda paused for a moment. Yet continued on, for they had a mission to complete. They walked into the village to see an old woman, rocking in a rocking chair. She turned her head to the newcomers.

"_Vous êtes de quel pays__?" _asked the old woman.

"_Je suis d'Italie. Mes amis ici un est de l'Angleterre …je pense. Et l'autre est de l'Allemagne. Nous parlons tous anglais," _replied Italy cheerfully.

Allen was quite surprised that this man could speak multiple languages. The old woman mumbled something as she got off the chair and began slowly walking to the trio.

"So, what brings you here," replied the woman with a strong accent.

"We're here to investigate this town," answered Allen plainly.

"So... Exorcists I presume. You might as well stay at the local Inn," sighed the old woman.

The trio nodded, as the old woman led them to the Inn. The mysterious walked into the town, his maniacal smile growing even larger.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

Night had fallen. They spent the day searching the town for clues. But in the end they found nothing. Nobody had seen any Exorcists or Finder in their town before. Or so they claimed. They also looked around to find if there were any remains around but nothing. It seemed like a normal town.

"Nothing...," sighed Allen as he flopped down on the bed.

"_Sono così stanco," _sighed Italy as he fell to the floor.

Miranda sighed, she was also tired. When they were about to fall asleep the Inn Keeper came in.

"There's someone who wants to see all of you," said the Inn Keeper plainly.

The trio sighed as they walked out. The Inn Keeper watched as they left. A smile began growing on her face, while they walked on. When they reached the door, they met a young girl.

"Hello~ Could you guys do something for me," asked the little girl.

"What is it?" replied Italy.

"Could you all... DIE," giggled the girl as she turned into her true form.

She was an Akuma. The trio gasped. When they turned around to see the Inn Keeper was one as well. Allen activated his innocence. He took down the "girl" and fled out the door only to see more Akuma. They were Akuma everywhere. The trio soon found themselves surrounded. Allen tried to find a solution. He looked over to see Italy crying. He then looked at Miranda. Her innocence wouldn't help in this situation. And there was no way he could defeat all these Akuma.

"Why? Hello, there Exorcists," bellowed a voice above them.

Allen looked up. A formal man with long hair standing on top of the houses. Allen could see his dark skin and crosses on his forehead. A Noah.

"My name is Sheril Kamelot. I'm happy to see you stumble across one of the original places were The Earl created his Akuma," giggled the Noah.

Allen's eyes widdened. "_Original...!_" thought Allen.

"Well, have a fun time dying," giggled Sheril as he left the scene.

The army of Akuma approached the gang. Each step closing in. Allen could feel the heart beats of his comrades as well as his own. It was the end... Until, a fog of smoke came out of nowhere. Allen then felt something pull him into the ground. When the smoke disappeared, the army looked to see that the exorcists were gone. Enraged they began to look for the trio.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Sorry for not updating... I'm very lazy.**

**TRANLATIONS**

**_Vous êtes de quel pays _(FRENCH) = Which country are you from.**

_**Je suis d'Italie. Mes amis ici un est de l'Angleterre …je pense. Et l'autre est de l'Allemagne. Nous parlons tous anglais **_**(French) =**

**I'm from Italy. Here are my friends. One's from England... I think. And the other is from Germany. We can all speak English.**

_**Sono così stanco**_** (ITALIAN) = I'm so tired.**

**I don't own the characters at all. **

**Axis Powers: Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**While D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Oh and Alfred & Co will appear next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Kiku you ready yet?" asked Alfred sighing.

"Um... America-san why are you using my human name?" asked Japan.

"Well maybe in the alternate world the countries will have the same names. Wouldn't it be suspicious if ours were the same," explained Alfred.

"Ah. I see Ameri- I mean Alfred-san," replied Kiku.

The American laughed in triumph. While the Japanes was finishing his packing. A certain Russian's head popped into the doorway.

"We should get going, _da_?" suggested the Russian.

"Yeah! You done Kiku?"

"_Hai_! Alfred-san."

Alfred smirked as the trio sped off.

* * *

><p>The trio walked into England's house. Where they found an angry Englishman waiting for them standing in front of a magic circle.<p>

"You guys are 2 hours late!" screeched England.

"Well, we're here now," sighed Alfred as he was about to step in the magic circle. But was quickly stopped by England.

"Take this before you go," said England handing America an old pocket watch.

"What's this do?"

"You'll find out," replied the Englishman before pushing America into the circle. Russia and Japan followed. England sighed as he began chanting. And _POOF_ the trio disappeared. However something unnoticed also took place. A little yellow bird also flew in to the circle. His owner watched in horror as it disappeared as well. He ran in and grabbed England by his collar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" screeched his so called _awesome_ owner.

* * *

><p>The trio and the little yellow bird reappeared in the sky. But then of course the law of gravity kicked in. The trio fell screaming in fear. Well, it was only Kiku, Alfred was laughing. While Ivan was screaming Vodka. The bird followed them. The trio fell with a thud. If they weren't nations they'd probably be dead at that moment, thought Kiku.<p>

"Let's do that again," exclaimed Alfred. Kiku sighed as he brushed himself off and began walking. Alfred and Ivan soon followed. They walked for a few minutes as they found a town. Kiku walked over to see a sign which read, _Velkommen til Århus. _They were in Denmark. How were they there. Alfred leaned over to see the sign.

"That's Danish right?" asked America. Japan and Ivan turned to Alfred with skeptical looks.

"What? I don't really bother in learning other languages, everyone can speak English," replied Alfred.

"Ufu. The America idiot would definitly say that," giggled Ivan.

"Shut up, you commie bastard!" shouted Alfred.

"Be careful what you say Alfred," replied Ivan with an intimadating look.

Kiku rolled his eyes as he took a look at the city. It was old fashioned. It was nothing like the modern days back in they're world. Even though the map was probably the same, the time wasn't. Kiku began to ponder about this world when suddenly and odd man walked towards them. Well he didn't look very odd he just seemed differant.

"Um... Do you know where I am?" asked the man.

"Aarhus, Denmark," sighed Kiku ignoring his two companions.

"Oh! I see... then I didn't get lost," sighed the man in relief.

Kiku just smiled as Ivan and Alfred stopped fighting. They stared at the man for a moment then...

"Who are you? Are you American?" asked Alfred. The man blinked, while Ivan elbowed him in the head.

"Of course not, he's Russian," replied Ivan. As the two nations began fighting once more. Kiku sighed.

"I sincerely apologize for my companions," said Kiku bowing.

The man laughed.

"It's okay. Anyways I'm Tyki Mikk," smiled the man.

* * *

><p>After introductions were settled the trio and Tyki seemed to get along quite well. Before they knew it, the sun had set. Tyki then stopped for a moment and looked at a building.<p>

"Seems I have to go now... See ya," said Tyki heading into the building.

The trio waved good bye and continued on. They began talking about how to find Feliciano. Which got nowhere because Alfred and Ivan began fighting again. This fighting was soon interrupted when by a screaming little girl.

"_You're not Grandpa!_" screeched the girl in Danish.

The trio turned they're heads to see a creepy old man starting to laugh manically. It picked up the young girl by the neck and began choking her. Ivan was the first to react. Slashing through the man's arm holding the girl with his pipe. As the girl fell Alfred managed to catch her safely. He checked to see if she was okay.

"_... _She's breathing...," sighed Al in relief.

He soon turned to the man who was cheering as his blood fell from the sky. His smile grew wider as his skin began to peel off. The trio watched in horror as a beast of the likes they've never seen before. The new beast smiled.

"Fresh meat," giggled the beast.

That place was a quiet place. But soon it will be a place where blood shall spill...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>

**Sorry about the lateness... stupid writer's block...**

**Anyway after this I'm going back with Italy and friends. Sorry for people who want more Alfred and friends.**

**To lazy for translating...**

**~ShadowXVI**


	7. Chapter 7

Allen flickered his eyes as he got up. He looked around he was underground. He immediately began turning his head to find Miranda and Feliciano. He found Miranda rubbing her head. He sighed in relief, he then heard Feliciano screaming. He then turned to see Feliciano freaking out with a giant sickle in his stomach.

"I've been hit!" screeched Italy.

Allen was fazed as he saw this scene, he then heard a thump. He turned his head to find Miranda fainted. He watched in fear as Feliciano pulled it out.

"Eek! I haven't felt this much pain since WWII," cried Feliciano.

Allen was surprised the wound wasn't bleeding when Feli had pulled out the sickle.

"Hmph. You people a pretty lucky," said a voice behind the trio.

Feli and Allen turned to find a tall figure behind them. It was a man, he had messy, greasy hair. He wore overalls with the straps down. The right side of his face was hidden behind many bandages.

"Who are you?" asked Allen.

"You should be grateful, I saved you from being killed by those akuma," said the man plainly.

"What's up with this town, I should have seen that coming!" fumed Allen.

"Well, if you want to know the story is quite long," sighed the man.

Allen and Feli nodded. The man just sighed as he began his story.

* * *

><p><em>Well this town used to be a quiet peaceful town. Far away from both war and diseases. You could say it was the perfect town. It was like that until Duke Joseph Gravelle came to power. As the son to the wealthiest man in town. He became the leader after he died. On the outside he seemed to be a pure bighearted young man. On the inside he was consumed by greed. He always wanted more, too much for this little town to handle. So he made a deal with a certain man. In exchange for eternal riches, he would let him experiment on the citizens. The Duke agreed to this instantly. The man said he would give Gravelle the riches when the experiments were done. Days past, a few citizens died. The Duke thought it was a coincidence. More died. The Duke began to grow suspicious. Once half the town was dead, he confronted the man. The man said the experiment was a success. The Duke was confused. The man began to him that the townspeople turned into beautiful akuma. The Dukes answer was fulfilled when he saw the town turn into hideous monsters. The man laughed, "Your next Duke, your fortune is eternal life." And now, this town stands as where the first akumas were created. Those who enter, never see the light of day again.<em>

* * *

><p>Feli shuddered after the story. He felt sad to hear this story. He knew how greed changes someone. He had seen it happen so many times.<p>

"What happened to the Duke?" asked Allen.

"Well, your unfortunately talking to him," sighed the man.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N <strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter next one is going to be longer and hopefully better...**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**While D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. **


	8. Chapter 8

"What! There's no way," screeched Allen.

Joseph just stood there with a calm expression.

"Well, I'm still him," he sighed.

Allen glared at him harshly.

"That would mean you're a..." began Allen.

"...Akuma," sighed Joseph calmly.

Feliciano could feel one of Allen's blood vessels about to burst.

"That's impossible. I should be able to see through it. And why aren't you attacking us," stated Allen.

Joseph just sighed. He pulled off the bandages on his face revealing a star marking in the middle of his right eye. Allen stared in complete shock while Feli was just plain completely confused.

"Believe me now," sighed Joseph as he began wrapping the right side of his face.

"Then why aren't you trying to kill us?" asked Allen sternly.

"I was never completely obedient to the Earl. And many years ago a certain man modified my design," mumbled Joseph.

"And how couldn't I see those akuma coming?" ordered Allen.

"You ask way too many questions. I don't know. It might be because something or someone is blocking your power" grumbled Joseph.

Allen glared at him angrily. Feli just sighed he knew that there was one question he had to ask.

"Will you help us?"

Those four words shocked both Allen and Joseph. Allen couldn't believe what he just heard. Why would Feli say this? There was no way to trust him. Miranda had just woken up. She looked around her, surprised to see two shocked faces staring at Feliciano.

"...Yes...Under one condition... please destroy this town," said Joseph clearly.

"Why?" asked Feli.

"To release the souls of those who have been trapped here all these years. It was my fault this happened. And I'm going to stop it. But I can't do this alone," explained Joseph.

Feliciano blinked for a moment. Soon his expression turned into a big smile.

"I see... You really are a kind person," giggled Feli.

"Huh? But I caused this," said Joseph shocked.

"Yet, you understand your mistake and want to fix it. That proves you want to help these people. And that makes you a kind person," giggled Feliciano.

Allen stared, completely shocked by Feli's words. Yet they were true. His desire to release the people form they're prison was pure. Still he didn't trust him. Not yet. Joseph stood there with a confused face. It slowly turned into a smile. Miranda giggled, even though she was confused. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"How do we destroy this town?" asked Allen.<p>

"This town has a control panel in the manor. If you activate the self destruct button it will give you 5 minutes to escape," said Joseph plainly.

Allen nodded. Meanwhile Feliciano was explaining to Miranda what had happened while she was knocked out. Miranda listens attentively as he explained. The group had been walking for about 15 minutes. Joseph stopped under a round door above them.

"This door will get us in the manor. You three find the control room while I hold the Akuma off," sighed Joseph.

The trio nodded. Allen glared at him.

"How do we know you won't attack us while are backs are turned," accused Allen.

"Then would you like to join me," asked Joseph.

Allen nodded.

"Alright, now let the operation begin," sighed Joseph.

* * *

><p>Feliciano gulped. He knew that he had to protect Miranda, but could he really do it. It had been a very long time since he had fought his own battle and won. Feliciano made a stern face. He was going to protect her; suddenly he felt something on his back. He screeched and ran off a full speed, leaving Miranda in the dust.<p>

"Um... Feliciano it was just a leaf," shouted Miranda.

A few moments later he came back.

"Ve... I knew that," said Feli wiping away his tears.

Miranda giggled softly as they continued on there way.

* * *

><p>Allen and Joseph stood quietly in the main corridor. Neither of them had made a noise since the arrived there. Allen was keeping a close eye on Joseph. He was spacing out. The silence was soon broken by stamping of feet.<p>

"They're coming," sighed Joseph.

Allen glared at him. He didn't argue with him, it wasn't time for that. He activated his innocence as fast as he could. The sounds of footsteps came closer and closer. Allen listened carefully there seemed to be about 20 of them. Not a good sign. In a few second he saw them. All Level Three. That wasn't a good sign. Allen couldn't take them all on. And he didn't know what Joseph could do. Allen prepared to attack when suddenly the akuma burnt into ashes. Allen turned to Joseph; he was smoking a cigarette.

"20 down, 2000 to go," sighed Joseph.

* * *

><p>Allen stared at him shocked. How did he do that?<p>

Feliciano and Miranda were walking aimlessly in the large manor. It was huge. Also with the lack of signs it was hard to tell if they were walking in circles or not. Feliciano was about to give up, when he noticed something odd; a dark pathway that seemed to head towards nothing. Feli blinked, he then poked Miranda, and pointed towards the path. In the end they decided to go down it. The path was empty, put it lead to a circular room. It had a giant screen and thousand of flouting buttons. Feliciano looked confused at everything around him. Then something caught the interest of Feli; an old wood carving. He picked it up and looked carefully at it. His eyes widened. It was an eagle. The same eagle his Grandpa always carved

"Is there something wrong?" asked Miranda.

"…No…," replied Feli.

Feli stuffed the carving in his pocket. It couldn't belong to him. Or could it?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Sorry about it being so late. **

**My laziness, schoolwork and writers block didn't help at all.**

**I'll try to make the next update sometime next week.**

~Shadow XVI


	9. Chapter 9

Akuma, were everywhere.

The duo was surrounded. Allen mentally swore. Joseph just calmly stood there. Allen glared at him. He decided to defeat them all himself. He was strong enough. He grabbed his sword and swung it as far as he could. It busted through 12 akuma. Yet more were still coming. Allen ran to his sword and cut 15 in half. Two akuma grabbed his arm. Allen swung the off violently, and slashed both of them. Allen panted. There were just too many. Allen glared at Joseph who was simply smoking. Allen sighed, not noticing the akuma behind him.

"_La Fin"_

Allen eyes widened as he watched all the akuma around him turn to ash. He turned to Joseph who had his back turned to him.

"What the…," stuttered Allen.

Joseph sighed. Allen saw more akuma coming. He began to prepare for the fight. Joseph sat down. With his backed turned toward Allen

"Hmm… I wonder how far he'll go…," mumbled Joseph.

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Miranda stared at the strange machine.<p>

"How does this work?" said the duo in unison.

The two looked curiously at the button. Miranda slowly pressed one of the floating buttons.

_Drop sequence initialize_

Suddenly a rock the size of a Great Dane fell on Feliciano's head. This knocked out Feliciano cold.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," repeated Miranda

* * *

><p>Feliciano sighed. He finally he managed to calm Miranda down. Feliciano looked closely at the buttons. They had small symbols on them. It moved in a bit closer. They seemed to be in Latin. He checked each one carefully. After 10 minutes Feliciano found a button that said "Akuma Self Destruct." He gently pressed he button.<p>

_Self Destruct of All Akuma in 5 minutes._

Feliciano was confused. While Miranda just grabbed Feliciano's hand, and ran.

"What's wrong?" asked Feli.

"We have to get out of here," screeched Miranda.

"Why?" asked Feli.

"With the amount of Akuma here, who knows how strong the detonation will be," responded Miranda.

Feliciano quickly understood the situation. The duos rushed off too find Allen.

* * *

><p>Joseph noticed Feliciano and Miranda run over. He smiled.<p>

"Your job here is done," mumbled Joseph.

A bright blinding light then consumed the entire place.

* * *

><p>Allen rubbed his eyes. He opened them to find he was in a white space. He spun his head looking for Miranda and Feliciano. He found them knocked out behind. He waited for them to wake up. Miranda woke up a few seconds later, while Feli woke up soon after.<p>

"Where are we?" asked Allen.

"You've passed," said a voice.

"Joseph?" asked Feli.

"You have successfully deleted this town," replied the voice.

"Where are we?" shouted Allen.

"Don't worry you'll go back soon," replied the voice.

With that Allen and Miranda disappeared, leaving Feliciano alone.

"Eh?" blurted out Feli.

A small wind appeared in front of Feli. The wind slowly turned into tornado. It then stopped revealing Joseph.

"So it was you…," mumbled Feli.

"I have something to tell you. I don't think your companions should hear it," said Joseph plainly.

Feliciano wondered what he was going to say.

"You aren't from this world. Am I correct?"

Feliciano's eyes widened.

"You aren't human either. Are you?"

Feliciano's eyes darkened.

"How did you know?" said Feliciano darkly.

Joseph smiled. He threw Feliciano a key.

"Here's a parting gift from me okay. Say my prayers for Rome if you don't mind," laughed Joseph before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke up, completely shocked. He looked to see the town gone. He noticed Allen and Miranda sleeping. He then noticed the key in hi hand. However he was more concerned of how did he know him. Did Grandpa Rome really come here before? For now he wasn't sure. But the answer will come. When? Only time will tell.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Swiss Alps, a new group has arrived.<p>

"The Awesome me has arrived!" bellowed a voice.

"Oh, shut up. Potato bastard's brother," said another voice.

"I agree. Shut up before I smash your head open with my frying pan," scolded the third voice.

"I'll find you Gilbird and Italy!" screamed the first voice.

"You're going to cause an avalanche you idiot," said the third voice.

* * *

><p><em>A.N<em>

_Sorry about the late chapter._

_Next chapter's coming out before the New Year._

_~ShadowXVI_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a while since Alfred felt that sensation; the sensation where you feel you have no chance of winning. The battle had just begun. Alfred shook his head. He had to win this battle. All heroes win in the end. He wasn't going to lose here. Alfred pulled out his gun. Kiku unsheathed his sword, and Ivan just chuckled. Kiku gave the creature in observant look. It had to be about 8 feet tall with jagged teeth. Ivan giggled.

"Good bye," said Ivan waving.

The creature gave a questioning look. But then instantly his two legs fell off, the rest of his body soon began to crumble. The creature looked in horror. He turned a glance to Ivan; who only giggled.

"Have fun burning in hell," said Ivan.

While the creature was dieing, Alfred felt in intimidating aura coming towards him. He could tell it did not belong to Ivan. He pointed his gun in that direction and let out three bullets.

"Why did you do that Alfred-san?" asked Kiku.

Alfred looked toward that direction. The feeling he originally had was gone.

"It was nothing," laughed Alfred.

After the group left an ominous figure loomed over the sight of the battle.

"I knew they were no normal but still…," began the figure.

The figure rubbed his arm which had been shot three times.

"Just… who are they?"

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"Hey Ivan are you an attention whore or something?" asked Alfred.

"Why exactly do you say that, comrade?" replied Ivan.

"You got all the praise for saving that girl. I should have got it. I'm the hero!" scolded Alfred.

While the Alfred and Ivan continued to argue. Kiku was thinking about what to do. There was no guaranteed way that Feliciano was here. Kiku doubted they could find him easily. Kiku pondered where they should be headed towards next.

* * *

><p><em>A.N<em>

_Sorry about the super late/short update._

_Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time._

_And I really need to get better at writing…_

_BTW don't ask how Russia did that. He just did._

_~Shadow XVI_


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino was enraged.

First off a man who can't cook sent his brother to an alternate dimension. He had to ask the potato bastard's brother for help. (Mostly because he no longer a nation, so he was never busy…)

Then, the duo found out another group had been sent already. So they had to ask another person with magic to help. The choice was difficult, a Norwegian with a brother complex, and a vampire. In the end they chose the vampire. However a certain Hungarian didn't trust the vampire, so she came along as well. When they arrived the potato bastard's brother, Gilbert caused an avalanche. So it took them a few hours to dig themselves out. This knocked Lovino out cold. When he woke up Gilbert was using him as a weapon to defeat a bear. Afterwards Gilbert caused another avalanche. This time Gilbert and Elizaveta, the Hungarian were knocked out. So Lovino had to drag them to a nearby village. It would have gone smoothly if Lovino hadn't tripped and slammed himself into a tree, knocking himself out. When they woke up they all had colds, and were in the safely in the village. They were staying with a young man, who found them all knocked out, and his daughter. In order to repay they're debts they were helping the young man out instead of looking for his brother.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert! What are you doing?" questioned Elizaveta.<p>

"Documenting my awesome journey in search of Feli," boasted Gilbert.

"…More like slacking off," sighed Elizaveta.

"I could do way more work then you," laughed Gilbert.

"Prove it," challenged Elizaveta.

Gilbert made a smirk as if he had already won. This look angered Elizaveta. Lovino simply watched he wanted to yell at them so badly. However Karin, the young man's 5 daughter was also with them. And when Lovino scolds you, he uses very colorful language. Lovino sighed. He had the feeling they will be hear for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the Hetalia Universe.<em>

"Why are we having another meeting," sighed Seychelles.

"Must be important," yawned Greece

As the nations discussed what was going on, Germany came up.

"I have called you here today to ask… has anyone seen my brother lately," asked Germany.

The room stood silent. The first to break the silence was China.

"Why did you call us for this reason!" raged the Chinese man

Germany sighed.

"He's been gone longer than usual," he grumbled.

The Chinese man was about to burst. He has had a difficult week. Thankfully Hong Kong and Taiwan held the raging man back.

"Now that I think about it. I haven't seen Lovi around lately," exclaimed Spain.

"Like I haven't seen Hungary either," mumbled Poland.

"Oh, I sent them to another dimension a while ago," sighed Romania.

At this point the room was silent, yet again…

* * *

><p><em>A.N.<em>

_I finally updated after 4 months. I fail so badly xD_

_Anyways… Lovi has had a bad week._

_~Shadow XVI_


	12. Chapter 12

After realizing more people had left for the alternate universe. The countries decided to wait patiently for things to work out on it's own.

Easier said than done. Belarus was having a mental meltdown. Only two words came out of her mouth, "Big Brother." England refused to leave his house.

Spain had been crying at the moon each night. Austria was too depressed to play his piano. It was chaos.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Norway was looking through his magic books. When he found something interesting; an old untitled journal<p>

Norway opened the book slowly. The moment he opened it, his eyes widened. Norway slammed the book closed. And ran to meet England.

What England has done, was worst than anyone could have imagined.

* * *

><p>England was crying in his library, when he suddenly heard someone barge in.<p>

"Greetings Nor-," said England as he looked over.

But before he could finish Norway grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"What the bloody hell," screamed England.

England stared into Norway's eyes they were enraged, purely enraged.

"England, what were you trying to do with that magic circle?" Demanded Norway.

"I found it in one of my old books…" sighed England pointing in the direction of the book.

Norway let go of England and ran to the book. Norway darkly stared at the pages. Norway than threw the journal to England.

England stared at what was written, as he backed against the wall.

"What have I done?" grumbled England.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the DGM universe…<em>

The Millennium Earl chuckled,

"I have everything I need now… Every thing you have done Quintus would have been in vain… or should I say _Roma Antiqua._"

* * *

><p><em>A.N.<em>

_And thus the plot thickens…_

_Btw I call Grampa Rome Quintus~_

_~ShadowXVI_


	13. Chapter 13

_Back at the Black Order…_

As Feliciano Vargas, Miranda Lotto, and Allen Walker returned to the Order. They were happily welcomed back. And went to eat a hardy meal.

"Ve… That was scary," sighed Feli.

"You'll get used to it," replied Miranda.

As the duo continued they're conversation. A red haired young man soon interrupted them.

"Hey you guys are back," giggled Lavi.

The duo noticed Lavi carrying a giant book.

"What's that?" asked Miranda.

"A book on the black death," he sighed.

Feli eyes that were usually closed were open and filled with sadness.

"So many people died. It was terrifying. It felt like the end. When it was gone it felt like a miracle," grumbled Feli.

Miranda nodded in agreement. While Lavi looked at him suspiciously. Lavi then said goodbye while thinking, 'I should ask Allen how the mission went?'

* * *

><p>Feli was looking through the giant library within the Order. After going through the books he figured he was in an alternate universe. He also read a bit on the Earl of Millennium.<p>

Feli winced at the name. He felt he knew it from somewhere, as if he heard it a long time ago. This thought escaped his mind as he found a large cookbook. He ran over and opened it to see the recipes within.

"You're mind is on food too?"

Feli quickly turned around to find Lavi behind him.

"Ve~ you scared me," grumbled the nation.

"Oh, sorry," laughed the young man,

"Ve… why are you here?" asked the nation. It was 3am in the mourning most would be asleep.

"I should be asking that? I'm here to catch up on some reading," sighed Lavi.

"Me too!" giggled the Italian.

Afterwards it was silence. The two looked through the books. Feli looked over to see what Lavi was reading. It was an old book about the Roman Empire. Feli sighed as he remembered his Grandpa. He smiled to himself. 'Those days were fun' thought the Italian.

"So, what are you Feliciano Vargas?"

Feli turned to see Lavi reading his book and gave him a questioning look.

"I may not have a special eye like Allen but you're definitely not human. You're not an akuma either," stated Lavi calmly.

Feli gave him a surprised look, but quickly composed himself.

"Ve~ what are you talking about?" giggled the nation.

"You have eyes that have seen hundreds no, thousands of events. You're a lot older than you look. And having a giant sickle stabbed in you, then being able to walk perfectly normal afterwards. No human can do that," grumbled Lavi.

"How did you know that?" asked Feli.

"Allen told me. Now you should tell me before I figure it out myself," said Lavi confidently.

Feliciano sighed.

"All right, but somewhere more private," sighed Feli.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile wherever Kiku, Ivan, and Alfred are…<em>

Kiku felt a sharp pain engulfing his entire body. He broke down. Before long he started to cough out blood. Ivan and Alfred knelt down to see what was going on. The three all thought, 'What's going on.'

_Back to the Earl…_

"You're finally feeling what happened to you're people," giggled the Earl of Millennium.

"Earl what are you're next orders," asked Lulubell.

The Earl laughed insanely before saying; "I need you to find some _things_ for me."

* * *

><p><em>A.N.<em>

_Sorry about the slow updates. Currently obsessed with other things at the moment._

_Sorry about all the un-answered questions too, it's part of my writing style._

_Excuse the OOC _

_D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino_

_Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_-ShadowXVI_


	14. Chapter 14

"What!"

The red headed male exclaimed in surprise. It had been around 10 minutes since he had requested the Italian to tell him the truth. He had found Bookman, and a private spot to speak.

But the things the Italian man said were unbelievable to the red head. _'He's a personification of a country? He's from another dimension? That's impossible! But he doesn't seem to be lying…No his words make no sense… or do they…' _went through the thoughts of the red head. He looked over to Bookman, who looked shocked and terrified.

"Feliciano Vargas… no Italy Veneziano. Does the name Quintus ring a bell," asked Bookman nervously.

The brunette nodded then spoke, "Ve~ There were a lot of people named that… but the one I remember best was my Grandpa. His name was Quintus."

The Bookman's face dropped to a look of dread. Feliciano gave him a confused look while Lavi gave him a questioning one. The Bookman didn't notice either of those looks. He was lost in his thoughts. However one thought was stronger than the others, _'A forgotten event will take stage once more… But this time is it even possible to stop it.'_

- "Japan!" screeched Alfred.

The Japanese man who was still coughing up blood looked up to him.

"Alfred-san please use my human name," said the Japanese in an extremely weak tone.

"Dude! Who cares! Your in really bad shape!" stated the American with a large amount of concern.

While the rowdy American freaked out the Russian took a moment to think. _'What is going on? A country doesn't get into this type of shape unless…" _thought Ivan.

"What's the state of Japan," asked Ivan.

"Bad! Just f*cking look at him!" raged the American

Ivan glared at him then said, "The condition of the country itself, you American idiot."

At that point Alfred completely understood the situation. He than remembered the pocket watch Arthur gave him. He fumbled through his pockets with no success. At that moment Alfred had though he lost it. He then heard a peeping sound. He turned to see a small yellow bird carrying the watch. He instantly recognized the bird. _'Why's he here?' _thought the American. He then shook his head and grabbed the watch. There was nothing special about it except it was stopped. Alfred quickly pressed start. The clock started moving forward. _'Whatever this does, it has to be more then telling time,'_ thought Alfred nervously. -

_Meanwhile in the Alps…_

The Akuma screeched in pain before disappearing as Elizabeta defeated it. The Hungarian gritted her teeth. This situation was bad for her. She was out numbered 50 to 1. Gilbert was currently knocked out while covered in wounds. Lovino wasn't strong enough to fight. And she was covered in cuts and had dislocated her right arm. She mentally cursed her two companions for being dead weight. She then heard a chuckle.

"Wow~ you're strong."

The Hungarian turned to see a young girl standing behind her with short messy hair and wearing gothic lolita styled clothing.

"I'm Road Camelot. Could you give me that brunette cowering behind you," giggled Road. -

A.N.

_It's been around a year since I started writing this. _

_Thank you so much for the Follows/Reviews/Favs!_

_Didn't expect this much…_

_Oh and also should I start making Omakes, cause humor is really dropping…_

_Still many thanks for the support~_

_~ShadowXVI_

_DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino _

_APH belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz _


	15. Chapter 15

France grumbled to himself as he walked to the conference room. England had convinced everyone to come to this meeting. Saying it was extremely urgent. At the moment France was late. He didn't think much about it though. It was probably a meaningless meeting. When France opened the door, about to excuse himself for being late noticed the tense atmosphere in the room. Every nation was silent with a nervous expression on their face. France cringed at the tense feeling. He was brought back to reality when a certain Brit spoke to him.

"You're finally here, frog. Go and sit down now."

France rushed to his seat noticing the Brit's harsh tone. The Englishman gave the Frenchman a harsh look before continuing.

"As I was saying… After looking at some old achieves, I have discovered something special about the alternate universe I sent Italy too. There is someone dangerous in that world. That person has probably realized the portal I opened to his world. We have to get everyone we sent there back now or…" England choked on the last part. The rest of the countries stated to whisper around the room. Each and every one of them to nervous to ask except one.

"Or what, England?" asked Germany in a serious tone. England gave the German a nervous look. Before he started again.

"Or…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

The eyes in the room widened. Some seemed more shocked than others. Everyone stared at England who seemed pained as he finished his explanation. The entire room watched as England stormed out closely followed by Norway. Soon the room was filled with panic. Norway looked back at the utter chaos he then turned his head towards England.

"Are you really going to leave them like that?"

The Brit nodded as he headed towards his magic room. Eyes filled with determination. The Norwegian watched a moment before following. Soon a certain manly German stopped him.

"What are you do-," began Norway.

"Let me help stop this crisis," ordered the German.

The Norwegian gave him a questioning look before giving him a smirk. He then nodded. Before saying, "This will be out of you expertise, you know."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been ten minutes since Alfred had started the watch and nothing happened. Al smashed the watch against the ground, out of rage. Al quickly redirected his attention towards Kiku who had stopped coughing up blood but couldn't move. Ivan was calmly thinking about their current situation. Currently they were deep in the woods far from almost all people. If they really we're in Denmark, considering the time period a town would be miles away. And Feliciano's location was unknown. Ivan cursed the situation; they needed help. As hope faded away a voice soon caught they're attention.

"Ah! Are you alright?"

The trio all turned toward the direction of the voice. They saw a teenage girl with short black hair; she seemed to be Chinese. Kiku's eyes widened before he immediately got up to have a closer look at the girl. Al and Ivan gave Kiku confused looks. Was he just joking when he was coughing up blood? The Japanese man ignored the strange looks from his companions and stared at the girl. The girl gave him a confused yet concerned look, considering he was on the ground earlier and seemed as if he was dying.

"Lenalee Lee?" asked the Japanese man.

"Eh? You know my name?" said the Chinese girl with a confused tone.

At this point everything came together in Kiku's head. _'I understand everything now. I'm in the D. Gray Man universe… This is a dream come true,'_ thought Kiku with his eyes shining. Suddenly more thoughts went through the Japanese otaku's head, _'Wait that monster back in Aarhus… It was a level three akuma. And that guy we met back there was Tyki Mikk… I'm such an IDIOT! How could I not have recognized them? I have dishonored otaku's everywhere!' _

Everyone stared at Kiku who was slamming his head against a tree. Lenalee tried to convince the Japanese to stop, but he kept mumbling something about dishonoring something.

"Dude… wasn't he like dying a minute ago?" asked Al in a confused tone.

"_Da_…" answered Ivan still staring at the scene.

"Artie never told me he was like that," said an unknown voice.

The two nation spun around to the location of the voice and saw a… a… flying green bunny…

"Hi! I'm Flying Mint Bunny. Nice to meet you~" said the bunny.

It took a few moments for the nations to connect what was going on in they're heads. Before the two screamed, "WHAT?"

"You're Artie's imaginary friend! You exist? Wait, which means ghost must exist too… Aaahhhhh! I'll never be able to sleep again!" cried the American

"I've never seen anything like you before~ you seem cute would you help make England become one with me. Unless you're like General Winter," said the Russian darkly (And his so called "magical stick" appearing out of nowhere didn't help)

Kiku stared at the bunny for a moment before speaking, "Are you one of the animal companions of Magical Girls?"

The chaos confused Lenalee greatly. A few minutes ago the atmosphere was dark and heavy now it was just random chaos. And what was that bunny. Was it a toy? She sighed seeing how they were okay she was about to leave until she heard a thud. She spun around to see Kiku had collapsed again she rushed over.

"Kiku! You okay!" asked the American

"What does it look like? You idiotic American," commented the Russian.

"Damn Commie Bastard," grumbled Al.

Before the pair could continue bickering they heard a loud 'Hocus Pocus' before the area was consumed by light.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert's eyes flickered. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He slowly got up from his current position. He had been lying in the snow. He scratched his head trying to remember what _awesome_ thing he was doing. He quickly remembered how a lot of monsters came out and attacked him, Lovi and Liz. _'Wait… Why am I here? Unless I was… Damn, it's so un-awesome to be knocked out.' _The 'Prussian' picked himself up and began to look for his companions. He quickly noticed the state of the area. It looked like a great battle had been fought here. He then noticed a trail of blood. His mind began to race as he followed the trail to the source. Which was Elizabeta. She was unconscious and covered in large cuts and bruises. Gilbert quickly noticed something strange about Liz's right arm. The albino took a closer look to see it had been dislocated. He quickly relocated and began to shake the Hungarian.

"Kesesese, hello un-awesome one where's Lovi? Hey… Liz wake up… Liz…"

Suddenly heard the Hungarian muttering something. He slowly moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"_The Thousand year Duke is looking…_

_He's looking for the Great Heart…_

_I didn't have it…_

_Who will be next?"_

xxxxxxxxxxx

_A.N. _

_Update~ _

_Excuse Japan's otaku-ness in this chapter…_

_Also please excuse OOC-ness…_

_**DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_

_**APH belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**_


End file.
